Pizza Potter
by Paula Potter
Summary: Uma comédia meio doida...


- Você está demitida, Hermione! - foi a primeira frase que ouviu.

- O quê? Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu... Eu..

- Sem "mas", Hermione. Estamos te demitindo por justa causa. Adeus!

MAIS QUE MERDA!

Como uma pessoa pode ser demitida por algo que não fez?

Bem essa sou eu: ferrada, fudida e mal paga!

Ok! Você não deve estar entendendo nada do que está acontecendo então eu vou ter o prazer de te explicar...

Há três anos eu trabalho como cantora de bordel... Cantora ok? Cantora. Quer que eu soletre?C-A-N-T-O-R-A. Não faço programa. Ganho dinheiro do que sai da minha boca. Tá isso também não ficou bom... Ganho dinheiro cantando! Sabe como é né... Eu faço uma pose bonita enquanto canto, os caras jogam as notas e eu consigo dinheiro. Simples e fácil!

Bem... Era fácil até eu descobrir que não devo confiar em Cho Changalinha!Aquela filha da mãe! Desgraçada me passou a perna. Ela disse: "Hermione por que você não pega essas notas aqui na mesa? Foi o que você ganhou hoje. Parabéns! É muito dinheiro.". E eu como idiota aceitei de bom grado o dinheiro do meu suor. Mal eu sabia que o dinheiro era de um carinha, que por sinal era o melhor cliente do bordel, que, ao revistarem as bolsas, eu me ferrei... Voltando ao ponto inicial: FERRADA, FUDIDA E MAU PAGA!

Nesse momento, eu me encontro na parte de fora do meu apartamento, onde o meu bom senhorio me colocou pra fora e não me deixa tirar a minha mobília do quarto, pois é uma garantia do mês de atraso.

Agora sim: Ferrada, fudida, mau paga e... SEM TETO!

Bem... Nessa desgraçada fase da minha vida é que começa a história...

__________________________________________________________________________

- Olha, a senhorita é muito bonita, jovem, mas tem que entender que um emprego de cantora não é lá grandes coisas e é algo que não dá muito dinheiro. A senhorita tem faculdade de direito, mas nada que a qualifique... Aqui na nossa agencia, nós não direcionamos cantores a bares ou coisas do tipo - falou o homem engravatado - Mas a agência de empregos Clark agradece a sua visita.

- Oh! Obrigada mesmo assim. - agradeceu infeliz.

Saiu da agência frustrada e de cabeça baixa. Não aguentaria mais uma noite na rua. Dormir ao relento era a pior coisa do mundo...

Não prestava atenção em nada quando esbarrou em um sujeito no mínimo curioso.

O Rapaz era o grito mortal da moda. Nada combinava com nada. Usava uma gravata borboleta vermelha e uma blusa bege quadriculada com uma calça listrada; sapatos incrivelmente brilhantes, cabelos repartidos ao meio e colados na testa com a ajuda de um bom gel fixador e para completar o "look" um óculos que caia de seu nariz a cada palavra que falava.

- Oh! Me desculpe! Eu não te vi. Estava distraída! - falou se abaixando para catar as patas que caíram da mão do homem pro causa do encontrão - Meu nome é Hermione Granger, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O MEU NOME É HA... HA... Harry Po... Potter – falou gaguejando e tendo alguns tiques devido a proximidade.

Harry odiava falar com garotas, elas o deixavam nervoso. Preferia os números e as letras. Sua mãe dizia que devia se divertir, mas a palavra diversão era associada com uma boa tarde de estudos.

- Bem... Olá HÁ... HARRY PO... POTTER - brincou Hermione com a gagueira do moreno - me desculpe pelo esbarrão. Não acontecerá de novo, eu prometo! - se ergueu e entregou as patas ao moreno - foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry!

A Morena continuou caminhando em busca de algo para fazer afim de tirar dos pensamentos a realidade dolorosa que a aguardava.

Caminhou a tarde toda com a mala onde suas roupas se encontravam e o violão nas costas. Encontrou uma praça vazia, sentou no chão de areia e colocou a mala ao lado. Tirou o violão da capa e começou a dedilhar ama canção qualquer enquanto cantava de olhos fechados aproveitando o momento.

Distraiu-se e acordou com o barulho de uma moeda caindo em seu colo. Abriu os olhos e viu uma senhora um pouco distante. Com certeza a moeda havia caído de sua bolsa.

Correu ao encontro da senhora com a moeda na mão ofegante devolveu a dona.

- Senhora, você deixou a moeda cair! - falou entregando na mão da mulher.

- Não querida é sua. Gostei muito da música - a mulher abriu a mão da morena e colocou a moeda ali - É sua querida...

- Oh! Muito obrigada - agradeceu vendo a mulher se afastar.

A passos pequenos andou até a praça sorridente. Talvez houvesse uma luz no fim do túnel.

Ficou tão feliz por ter recebido míseros 5 dólares que ao se encostar em um poste, dormiu com o violão nos braços e um sorriso no rosto até ser acordada por... Por... Ele de novo?

- É... Oi... Não sei se você lembra de mim, o ca... Cara do esbarra. Eu te vi aqui e queria saber, porque você está dor... Dor... Dormindo na rua? - perguntou olhando para a roupa já meio suja da menina.

- Bom... Eu estou aqui, porque eu não tenho dinheiro pra me alimentar e muito menos pra alugar um quarto, ou seja, eu vou passar a noite na rua!

O garoto ficou um tempo pensativo e então se sentou perto da menina sujando as calças limpas...

- Bem... Eu posso te ajudar. Sabe a minha mãe tem uma pizzaria e ela está procurando alguém pra animar as noites de sábado. Você poderia dormir lá em casa enquanto não arruma dinheiro. Sabe a minha mãe e o meu pai são bem legais... Eles...

Não ouviu mais nada, um emprego uma cama e comida, era tudo o que mais queria. Tentava prestar atenção no que o homem dizia, mas não conseguia e em um impulso abraçou o homem com todas as suas forças...

- Muito obrigada. Eu prometo que você retribuir esse imenso favor, muito... Muito... Muito obrigada!

O garoto tentou recuperar o fôlego diante da intimidade. Talvez se ela soubesse que em seus 22 anos era o primeiro abraço feminino, sem contar os de sua mãe, que recebia a garota até o beijaria por pena e tiraria o lacre de nerd da boca virgem dele.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos... Para ajudar, mas vamos logo antes que a minha mãe reclame comigo.

A morena sorriu e aceitou a mão de Harry para se levantar da areia suja. Talvez fosse um novo começo para ela. Um começo difícil, mas que peças o destino poderia pregar?


End file.
